leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Iceborn
"Iceborn" redirects here. For the ability, see . : For the item see . The Iceborn 'are a nearly extinct humanoid race that inhabit Freljord, the last known survivor being . History The Iceborn were a powerful group of people who lived in the Freljord centuries ago. As explained by , ancient people who lived in Freljord were visited by mysterious entities known as the Frozen Watchers. The Watchers were beings of great power and knowledge. They made these people immortal and gave them powerful magic in exchange for their servitude, dubbing them ''Iceborn. Lissandra was known as "The Seeker", who served as the mediator between the two factions, passing orders from the Watchers to the Iceborn. After some time, two Iceborn leaders, Lissandra's sisters: Avarosa ( ancestor) and Serylda, ( ancestor) started a rebellion against the Watchers, tired of their slave-like status. , however remained loyal to the Watchers and is still serving them to this day. On a fateful day, Avarosa's Iceborn horde had their final battle against the Watchers on what is now known as the Howling Abyss. In the end, the Watchers were defeated and thrown into the abyss, supposedly killing them, however, according to Lissandra and suggested by Gregor and Lyte, they are very much alive, and making their way back onto the surface. After the defeat of the Watchers, the Iceborn had a legendary War, known as "The War of The Three Sisters" where Avarosa, Serylda and Lissandra battled for control over the Freljord. The war eventually ended with no victor and Avarosa assassinated by Lissandra, but the tribes continued to have skirmishes over the ages. The Iceborn later on likely became extinct; the majority killed in the rebellion against the Watchers and the War of The Three Sisters, and with no Watchers to up rise people into Iceborn the race dwindled quickly, leaving their place to normal human descendants. The Watchers and the War, are now only remembered almost as fairy tales, and are likely happened several thousand of years ago. To this day, there is only one known living Iceborn, The Ice Witch, Lissandra, who has carefully hidden her identity by killing and taking the place of her own successors. Gregor, the shopkeer in the Howling Abyss is a deceased Iceborn (as stated by himself). He was killed by Avarosa so that his spirit will serve as the eternal guardian of the Howling Abyss and adviser should the Watchers return. is speculated to be an Iceborn, as his lore makes him ageless (to the point that tales about him happened more than 5 generations ago) and incredibly strong, traits that would qualify him as an Iceborn. If true, he has evaded the attention or corruption of , who may or may not be aware of his race, for a long time. Biology Humanoid in appearance, one of their common features are their pale blue skin that depict them as if they were frozen in ice. Iceborn do not die of old age nor do they physically age. However, Iceborn do not have self-healing abilities like the Darkin, which makes them vulnerable just as any human to physical injuries. They can control and manipulate ice while also having the ability to manipulate their appearance at will. This is evidenced in ability to take other persons identities and Gregor's abnormally huge and disproportionate body. has the ability to sense her surroundings to perfection. It has been speculated that she uses temperature or ice near her to do this. She developed this technique to be functional as she is '''blind, but it is not known if the ancient Iceborn had this ability. Trivia * lost her sight to an Ursine several millennia ago and is still blind today. * No humans have been observed to manipulate ice. While and are shown to control ice it is more likely that they draw this power from their True Ice weapons rather than from their Iceborn-heritage. On any case, other creatures such as Yetis and elementals (like ) are known to control and manipulate ice. * The Iceborn are the first known users of True Ice, and likely their discoverers or creators. * The Iceborn are among the most powerful entities portrayed in the League of Legends universe, being comparable to other ancient races such as the Ascended, Frozen Watchers and Darkin. * Watchers and Iceborn share some similarities with the from the series. All of them are ice related and all signal the return of winter. Notable Iceborn Associated Champions Category:Races